Denial
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Rigby gets Eileen a necklace for her birthday and now Mordecai and Margaret thinks he has a crush on her! Rigleen, Mordaret. UPDATED DAILY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N There's a Seinfeld reference in here. Try to spot it ;)**

"Happy birthday Eileen!" The duo shouted.

The girl almost dropped the tray she was carrying to table 7. A wide smile spread across her face. "Aw thanks guys! I didn't think anyone remembered." She put the tray down and hugged each of them.

"Of course we remembered! We're your best friends!" Mordecai exclaimed. "And besides, we'd never forget your birthday no matter what."

Eileen beamed. But the moment was broken when Rigby held out a small blue box. Maybe it wasn't broken after all. The girl gasped.

"Rigby, you got me something?"

The raccoon blushed. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Eileen took the box and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside.

"You got me..." She took the present out of the cushioned foam and put the box next to the tray. "A necklace?" She held it up for both boys to see but Rigby looked the other way. Mordecai smirked knowingly. It was a simple necklace, with a silver chain and an opal pendant that winked in the sun as she bought it to her chest.

"Gosh it's beautiful Rigby." Eileen exclaimed then she put it round her neck, her fingers fumbling for the clasp at the back. Rigby, seeing her to be struggling, went round and did it for her. He smiled.

"There we go."

Eileen whirled around and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Rigby!" She kissed him on the cheek then let go. The raccoon stood in a temporary daze then walked back to Mordecai, who wore a devilish smile.

"Shut up." The raccoon blushed again and punched Mordecai in the shoulder, but the blue jay was already handing over a parcel to the girl, who smiled at him.

She tore off the paper then gasped. "A sewing kit? You got me a sewing kit?!" Eileen looked up at Mordecai, who's smile had vanished.

"What, you don't like it?" The blue jay asked unsurely, his hands tangling together.

Eileen's lips broke into a smile. "I love it! I've always wanted a sewing kit but I kept forgetting to buy myself one!" She pushed it aside, stood and hugged him. "Thank you Mordecai!"

While Eileens arms were wrapped around his neck, Mordecai shot Rigby a coy smile. The raccoon just punched him again. The girl let go and began picking up the paper. She bunched it up, put it on the table, then picked up the tray again,

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go serve this customer. Thanks so much for the presents. Especially yours Rigby." Eileen winked at the raccoon then went off to table 7.

Rigby's face flushed and he tried to hide it with his hands, but Mordecai elbowed him in the side. "So, Eileen huh?'

"Shut up!" Rigby dropped his hands.

"How much did the necklace cost anyway?"

"None of your business." Rigby stated.

Mordecai shrugged. "Alright then."

The raccoon looked the other way. "..."

Mordecai, who'd been people watching, looked at the raccoon at hearing his audible mumble. "What?"

"..."

"What's that?" Mordecai smiled. "I can't hear you!"

"$182!" Rigby blurted then he covered his mouth.

Mordecai's eyes widened. "$182? You spent $182 on Eileen?"

Rigby took his hands away and nodded.

"And that was your savings from the park wasn't it?" Mordecai said knowingly.

"Yeah." Rigby said slowly.

The blue jay scoffed. "You sure you don't like her?"

Rigby flushed again. "What? Why do you say that?!"

"Dude, you bought her a gift that cost over a hundred bucks! Plus it was a necklace and chicks love jewelry."

Rigby groaned. "How much did the kit cost?"

Mordecai shrugged. "Like, 35 bucks."

Rigby groaned again. "Great."

"Hey we need to tell Eileen about her other present."

"Her other present? What other present..." Rigby suddenly smiled. "Oh right! Yeah haha her other present!"

Mordecai shook his head. "You're such an idiot."

Rigby frowned, but it dropped when Eileen walked up, empty tray in hand.

"You guys are still here?" She asked, surprised, then she put the tray on the table.

"Yeah, um." Mordecai started. "We actually got you another present."

Eileen's eyes widened and he expression brightened. "What? Guys, come on. You don't need to get me anything else-"

"Margaret's coming over to the coffee shop." Rigby blurted.

The girl looked at him. "Wait, what?"

Mordecai shot him a look, but Rigby ignored it.

"We...we called Margaret yesterday, told her it was your birthday and she's coming back here for a couple days to celebrate your 24th."

Eileen grinned. She clasped her hands together. "Oh Rigby!" She threw herself on him, practically knocking the breath out of the raccoon, then she pulled away.

Her face went bright red. "Oh geez sorry about that Rigby." She laughed shyly and fixed her glasses. "But aw you guys are the greatest! You got Margaret to come over here? I haven't seen her in months!"

"Neither have I." Mordecai mumbled.

"Thank you guys so much!" Eileen exclaimed.

The blue jay smiled. "Well, you're welcome Eileen. It's the least we could do, considering it is your birthday after all."

"What time's she going to be here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Rigby answered. "She's bringing you a present too by the way."

"Really?" The girls eyes shone. "Aw thank you thank you thank you!"

Mordecai grinned as he was pulled into another hug. And so was Rigby. The raccoon went red, but he tried to shrug it off when Eileen let go. The girl saw but she pretended not to notice.

Eileen cleared her throat and brushed her apron. Despite her expression being serious, she smiled at the duo. "Well, I gotta go back to my job. I'll see you guys tomorrow yeah?"

"Definitely." Mordecai nodded.

The mole walked off to the back room and when she was gone, Rigby punched Mordecai, who laughed as he walked to the coffee shop door.

"Shut up dude." Rigby said, but the blue jay only laughed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where the heck have you two been?" Benson asked. His arms were crossed and a frown was plastered on his face.

Mordecai smiled weakly. "We were just-'

"I don't wanna hear it." Benson started. "You guys have been gone for over half an hour. Do you have any idea how many jobs you need to get done?!"

"Look Benson, we can explain..." Rigby's words died in his throat when he caught the scowl their boss sent him and he went quiet.

"No you can't. Now go get your jobs done, or you're fired!" Benson turned and was ready to storm upstairs, but Mordecai's voice made him stop.

"Um, what are the jobs we have to do?" He asked.

Benson sighed. "You have to wash the carts, clean the shed, rake the leaves and water the roses."

"Aw what? But that'll take ages!" Rigby whined.

The gumball machine gave him a death glare. "Unless you want to avoid have another mentor, I suggest you get to work. Now." And with that, he took his leave.

As soon as the office door shut, Mordecai frowned at the raccoon and walked to the front door.

"What?" Rigby said from behind him, but the blue jay didn't say a word.

After the back breaking labor was done, the duo dragged themselves through the door at around 5pm and collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. 2 minutes later, and Benson appeared with 2 black bags in each of his hands.

Mordecai raised his head, looking at their boss with lidded eyes then Benson threw a bag at him, making the blue jay utter a loud "Oof"

"Me and Pops were going through his clothes when you two were out getting your jobs done." Benson explained then threw the other bag at the raccoon, who groaned as it hit his face. "And we managed to fill up these two bags. I want you idiots to go down to the thrift store and drop these off."

Rigby looked up, the bag in his hand. "What? But we're tired!

Benson went red from anger. "I don't care if you're tired."

Mordecai punched the raccoon. "Dude, quit whining. We only have to drop bags off. Besides, it's only 2 blocks down so we can just walk." Rigby groaned loudly when he realized he'd have to carry the bag but he lifted his head when he heard Benson speak.

"Better get going before it gets dark." Benson added.

The two pulled their tired bodies off the sofa and walked back to the door, neither of them wanting too but both wanting to avoid their boss for the next 10 minutes.

* * *

"Here, pass me your bag."

Rigby rolled his eyes and handed the black bag to the blue jay, who threw it in the big bin. He fell back on his heels, placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Now we can go back to the house and relax. Or we could play video games. What do you wanna do Rigby?" Mordecai's smile faltered when his eyes landed on the raccoon who was staring at the bakery across the street. "Dude?" But it was like Rigby was hypnotized.

"Dude, there's a bakery across the street!" Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai shook his head but the raccoon was already bounding over.

"Rigby!" The blue jay sighed but followed him, standing beside Rigby as the samller male pressed his face up against the lit glass with his tongue out and his eyes locked on a double chocolate cake covered with glazed cherries.

"Dude, we gotta get back to the park or Benson's gonna flip!"

The raccoon turned his head, his smile now a frown. "Come on, can't we just get a cake first?"

Mordecai pointed to the sign on the door, the word CLOSED written in red marker. Rigby groaned.

"Aw come on!" He walked to the door and began kicking it. Mordecai held him back but the raccoons arms and legs were flailing out to grab the handle. "Let me in! I want some cake!"

"Rigby, no!" Mordecai held him in a tight grip away from the door and after a few minutes, the raccoon used up all of his energy and Mordecai felt Rigby slip from his arms and onto the concrete.

The small male grumbled. "Fine." He narrowed his eyes at the door. "You win this round bakery."

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Come on Rigby." He said, walking down the path. "It's getting dark anyway."

Rigby followed him for a few steps then ran back and kicked the door one last time then chased after the blue jay.

* * *

Mordecai paused the game when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Mordecai." Eileen said. "What're you guys up to?"

"Just playing video games. Why, what's up?"

"Margaret's here. She got here a few hours ago actually but I've been pretty busy with work and catching up with her that I completely forgot to tell you. Sorry about that."

"No problem. Oh cool! Have you opened her present yet?"

"Not yet. I'm going to wait for you two to get here before I open it."

"Oh ok. Good idea. Hey we can come down now actually. We're on our break at the moment."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok. See you soon Mordecai."

"Bye Eileen."

Mordecai snapped the phone closed then turned to the raccoon, who's controller was on the table and who was already looking at him.

"That was Eileen." Mordecai explained. "Margaret's at the coffee shop but Eileen hasn't opened her present. She's waiting for us."

Rigby smiled. "Alright, lets go!" He jumped off the couch and Mordecai followed, but they were stopped with a small metallic hand that belonged to their boss who was frowning at them.

"Ah." He started. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"We're just going down to the coffee shop." Rigby told him.

"The last time you took your break you were half an hour late."

"Yeah but this is different." Mordecai said. Rigby glanced at him. "Margaret's back and I haven't seen her for six months. Please?"

Benson glanced between them, considering it. "Alright." The duo smiled. "But be back in 15 minutes. 20 minutes max. You were late yesterday and you were late last night too." Mordecai shot a look at the raccoon. "20 minutes max or I'm giving you 3 extra chores. Muscle Mans chores."

The two made faces at the mention of the green mans jobs but as soon as Benson stepped aside to let them pass, they were out the door in a flash.

* * *

"Margaret!"

The robin turned at the sound of her name and her lips broke into a grin when she saw who the voice belonged to.

"Mordecai!" She ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in ages!" She pecked him on the cheek then pulled back, looking at him at arms length with a bright smile. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good, pretty good." He didn't have the heart to tell her how he'd been when she left; depressed. "Benson's been giving us tons of jobs as usual." Margaret giggled.

"Yeah, I definitely miss that."

Mordecai laughed. "How've you been? University been bugging you yet?"

She laughed. "Actually no. Uni's alright. I've made a lot of friends there and it's an incredible place! It's my break so it was good timing that it's also Eileen's birthday."

"Oh well that worked out."

They smiled at each other for another moment then Mordecai asked the question that'd been bothering him for a while;

"So...are we...together?" Mordecai asked uneasily, but when he caught her looking the other way, he regretted asking.

Margaret sighed. "Listen Mordecai, we could make this work I know we could, but just because I'm back here for a little while, doesn't mean we can get back together. Especially so soon. Besides, I'm still at University."

Mordecai looked down sadly, but his head was lifted with a hand underneath his chin and he was met with Margaret's kind eyes. "But that doesn't mean that we can still be friends, right?"

The blue jay smiled. "O-Of course."

"Great." Margaret beamed and pulled him in another hug. This time however, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips then they broke apart as if nothing had happened.

The two walked over to Eileen, who was chatting with Rigby, Margarets present on the table. Unlike the boys presents, it was in a red polka dot box with a pink bow on the top and a little card in a yellow envelope attached to it.

Eileen smiled at Margaret, who smiled warmly back. The girl turned her attention to the present and the duo stood back as she took it off the table. They gathered round as she took the lid off.

"Margaret!" She exclaimed and placed her hands in the box and pulled out a scrapbook with a makeup kit on top. "You got me a scrapbook?"

Margaret smiled as Eileen flipped through the book, smiling brightly at the photos her herself, Margaret, Mordecai and Rigby; smiling, hanging out at the movies, at the park, at the coffee shop...

"Thank you so much Margaret!" The girl stood and ran over to the robin and threw her arms around her. Margaret laughed and hugged her back.

"You're welcome Eileen." When the mole let go, Margaret asked: "So, what'd the boys get you?"

Eileen giggled. "Well, Mordecai got me a sewing kit-"

"Ooh nice choice Mordecai-" Margaret smiled at the blue jay, who smiled back shyly.

"-and Rigby got me a necklace."

Margaret paused and looked at Rigby, who's face was bright red.

"Rigby got you...a necklace?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Eileen nodded, despite the robins confusion.

"Yeah, I'm wearing it right now actually. Wanna see?"

"Sure."

While Margaret was looking over the opal in Eileen's necklace, Mordecai nudged Rigby in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rigby said, rubbing his side. He looked up at the blue jay to see him wearing a wide smirk.

"What's with the blush?"

The raccoon frowned. "Shut up dude." Mordecai laughed.

Eileen turned around. "So you guys want anything?"

"Yeah, um, we'll just take two coffees and a basket of fries." Mordecai answered.

"Be right back." The mole walked briskly to the back to get their order.

The duo sat in a booth this time but were accompanied by Margaret who sidled next to Mordecai.

"So." She started, her hands on the table, ignoring the surprised looks both boys gave her. "How much did the necklace cost, Rigby?"

Just like he'd done with Mordecai, Rigby avoided Margarets eyes. "..."

"What?" Margaret asked, confused.

Mordecai smirked. $182."

Margaret's eyes widened, as Rigby sent a scowl to Mordecai but it went unnoticed.

She leaned forward "You spent $182 on Eileen?" Her tone quietened so only the two could hear.

Rigby sighed. "Yes. And it was my savings from the park."

The robin stared at him for moment then she folded her arms and leaned back in her seat, a sly smile on her lips. "Are you sure you don't like Eileen?"

Rigby's eyes widened, horrified. "Shut up!"

"That's what I said!" Mordecai exclaimed to Margaret, who unfolded her arms. He shook his head. "I mean, he spent over $100 on her and everyone knows the maximum amount on a friend is $50. Anything over it means you like them more than a friend." Margaret nodded in approval while Rigby just looked between them in shock, then anger.

"What! That's not right! Who told you that Mordecai?"

The blue jay scoffed. "Like I said, everyone knows that. And obviously you didn't get the memo."

Rigby looked at the robin. "How much were the presents you got Eileen?"

Margaret shrugged. "50 something bucks. That kit wasn't cheap you know." She said to Mordecai. The blue jay nodded.

The raccoon pointed a finger at her. "Ha! Margaret got Eileen a present over 50 bucks! That means she's a lesbian!"

Margaret frowned at him and leaned forward. "No you idiot! I love Eileen like a sister!"

Rigby's smile vanished. Mordecai just laughed.

"Admit it dude. You have a crush on Eileen."

"No I don't." Rigby shouted. "That was just some stupid rule you made up!"

"No it wasn't." Mordecai said in a sing song voice.

Rigby groaned. "Yes it was!"

Mordecai smiled. "Ask someone then if you don't believe me."

A brunette with a purple shirt walked past and Rigby grabbed her arm making her look at him, surprised.

"Hey lady, what's the limit of getting someone a birthday present?"

The woman paused. "Well, if you get anyone anything over $50 it means you like them more than a friend."

Rigby let go of her arm and the woman walked off. He dropped his head on the table and groaned loudly, placing his heads over his head.

"Hey, look on the bright side Rigby." Mordecai said and there was a hint of cockiness in his tone. "At least you know you're not gay."

The two birds cracked up as Rigby looked at them with fire in his eyes. He got off the seat and stalked towards the door. "You can have my coffee Margaret." He yelled as he got to the door.

Mordecai stopped laughing. "Aw come on Rigby, don't be like that." He wiped a tear from his eye.

The bell rang and the blue jay sighed as Eileen walked up with a tray in her hand, 2 coffees and a basket of fries balanced on it. Her expression twisted in confusion as she placed the tray on table. "Hey, where'd Rigby go?" She said.

"He went back to the park." Mordecai replied, stifling a laugh.

Eileen put the coffees and fries on the table then picked up the now-empty tray. "Aw why?"

"Benson called him back to do some extra jobs." Mordecai lied. Margaret nodded, understanding the blue jays lie.

"Oh, ok." Eileen answered sadly. "I thought that maybe we could go to the arcade after I've finished work but..." Her voice trailed off and she walked away.

The two watched her till she disappeared then they turned to each-other.

"Great lie Mordecai." Margaret said.

Mordecai smiled shyly. "Haha thanks."

They paused.

"So do you know what you're gonna do for Eileens birthday?"

Mordecai shook his head. "Me and Rigby didn't really plan that. We were too busy buying her presents to think about it." He smiled meely, but Margaret just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I'm here." The robin pulled out a list of ideas and placed it on the table.

Mordecai shifted closer to get a better look and underneath the table, the two held hands as Margaret explained in better detail what the ideas were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N There's a movie reference in here. Try to spot it ;)**

Mordecai found Rigby in their room, sitting on his trampoline, stuffing his face with the chocolate cake they saw in the bakery last night. The blue jay stood by the door and scoffed.

"Let me guess." Rigby looked up, a chocolate frosting beard on his chin. "You were upset about me and Margaret teasing you, so you ran across the street, bought the cake, and you've been sitting there for the past 20 minutes stuffing your face with it to forget about what happened?"

The raccoon scowled at him then went back to the cake. Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Geez dude, quit being a baby! It was only a joke!" The blue jay went round and sat on the mattress. He looked at Rigby and waited for him to look up before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "Alright. When you left, me and Margaret began talking about what we should do for Eileens birth-Rigby!"

The raccoon licked chocolate off his fingers. "What?"

"Can you just stop eating the cake for a minute and listen to me?"

Rigby frowned and put the cake aside. "Fine-"

"And go clean yourself up too."

"What are you, my mother?"

"Rigby."

The raccoon groaned. "Fiiiiine mom." He got up and walked out the door, Mordecai's heated glare following him. 10 minutes later, Rigby reappeared, now clean and chocolate free. He sat himself next to the blue jay, who looked back at the list, trying to ignore his friends immaturity.

"As I was saying...me and Margaret were going through a list of things that we should do for Eileens birthday-"

"Let me see." Rigby snatched the paper from the blue jay.

"Hey!"

But Rigby was already reading through it. "Concert, don't have tickets. Amusement park, too many people, Sleepover, boring, movies, been there done that..." Rigby paused, his eyes reading over the ideas. He smiled. "Hm...scary movie night sounds cool. What about that?"

Mordecai ignored him and took the list back. "But me and Margaret already chose amusement park-"

"Come ooooooon!" The raccoon pouted. "Please?"

Mordecai stared at him but the raccoon wasn't breaking contact. Finally, he sighed.

"Wait, what?"

"He wants to have a scary movie night." Mordecai told Margaret later the next day at the coffee shop, who stared at him.

"But I thought we agreed on amusement park."

"We did. But you know what Rigby's like."

Margaret let out an exasperated sigh. "Tell me why he's your friend again?"

"Hey come on, scary movie night might be fun. Popcorn, soda, blankets. It'll be fun I promise!"

The robin thought hard. Then she wiped a hand across her face. "Alright, alright, we'll have a scary movie night." She smiled. "Who's picking the movie?"

"I will. I know heaps of scary movies."

Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You don't believe me?"

Margaret laughed.

Mordecai smiled. "How scary do you want it?'

"Enough to give all of us nightmares."

"Hm are you sure? I don't want you to get scared."

The robin laughed and punched him lightly. "Shut up." Mordecai laughed.

"What time suits you?"

"How about...7:45?"

"Fine by me."

"Cool." Margaret stood. "Are you sure you can pick the movie?"

Mordecai nodded. "Yeah, I know a few that'll make your skin crawl." He said cooly.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow night Mordecai." She touched his shoulder then walked off.

The blue jay leaned back in his seat. "I'll pick a thriller. They're way more terrifying than a horror movie."

/

"I don't know any thrillers."

Rigby pointed a finger at a blood red case then reached for it. "How about Dinner For Two?" He turned to Mordecai and passed it to him before continuing. "It's about a mother who gets posessed and kills her six children."

"Nah too gruesome." Mordecai put it back on the shelf and the raccoon frowned.

"Aw come on. It's a classic. Everyone loves it."

"And who's "everyone"?

"Me."

"That's not everyone dude."

Rigby sighed. "Well, what are we gonna pick?"

"Hey dorks, are you looking for a thriller?"

The duo turned to see the two kids they'd versed at the video games smirking at them, the one with the blue shirt holding a video case. Mordecai frowned.

"What do you two know about scary movies?" He asked as they walked up to them.

The boys glanced at each other. "We know a lot actually." Blue shirt answered. "We'd like to say we're experts on horrors, but thrillers are our strong points." Red shirt nodded in agreement.

Rigby saw the case blue shirt was holding. "What movie've you got in your hand?"

The boy looked down at it. "Just some thriller we've seen 8 times." He said casually then tossed it to the raccoon, who looked at them in surprise. "You can get it if you want."

"What, really?" Mordecai asked, his eyebrow raised. He looked at the cover. A psychiatric ward with the words "HELP" written in jagged black letters were on the front. "What's it about?"

"These three kids get dared by their friends to go into a phsyciatric ward. They do it but their friends lock them in and the kids have to go through the ward until they find their way out."

"What? That doesn't even sound that scary."

"Oh really? The ward's been shut down for 12 years and no ones been in it for so long. Until the kids go in. The patients haunt the place and knock stuff down and one of the kids get their head ripped off and-"

"Alright, we get it. It's a thriller."

The boy with the red shirt smiled. "Oh and did I mention that it's based off a true story?"

Rigby scoffed. "Yeah because three kids would be dumb enough to go into a psychiatric ward at 11 o' clock at night on a full moon."

Mordecai looked at the two. "So we can take the movie?"

"Sure. Try not to pee your pants while you're watching it." Blue shirt added before walking away with red shirt. Mordecai watched them high five then went to the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what movie did you pick?" Margaret asked Mordecai as they walked through the front door of the park house, Rigby and Eileen following behind.

"Some movie called "HELP".

"HELP"?

"Yeah, it's about these three kids who are dared by their friends to go into a psychiatric ward that's been closed down for 12 years."

"Ooh sounds scary." Margaret said sarcastically, but she smiled.

"Hey, it was given to us by those two kids who we played Broken Bones against." Mordecai explained. "They told us they were "experts" on scary movies, mainly thrillers."

"And did you believe them?" She asked as Mordecai knelt in front of the TV to put the movie in.

He stood and walked to the couch, sat himself down before answering her. "Not for a minute, but we got the movie anyway."

Margaret smiled. "Well, it better be good as you promised your choice would be."

Mordecai chuckled shyly. "Y-yeah, I think it'll be."

Rigby sat next to Mordecai and propped his elbow on the couch arm as he listened to the blue jay and robin yack on about what went on that afternoon. Till Eileen sat next to the raccoon.

"Hey Rigby."

"Oh, hey Eileen." Rigby said with a smile.

"So what movie did you pick?"

"We didn't pick it."

She frowned. "Well who did?"

These two kids that we played video games against a while back. They told us that they were experts on scary movies."

"And did you believe them?"

"Nope. But we got it anyway 'cause Mordecai couldn't find a thriller movie."

The blue jays ears pricked up and he cast a look to the raccoon, Margaret looking at the avian with her eyebrows furrowed. Rigby saw and he stared back in confusion. Mordecai made a cutting motion across his throat and Rigby just shook his head and looked back at Eileen.

"Wait, you didn't pick the movie?" The robin asked, confused.

Mordecai looked back at the robin and hesitated. "N-no."

"Then why'd you lie to me?"

"Because…because I wanted to impress you."

She smiled. "What, impress me with your knowledge of scary movies?"

He blushed. "Y-yeah."

Margaret punched him in the shoulder. "You're such a dork." She pecked him on the cheek. "But you're my dork."

The blush on Mordecai's cheeks intensified.

Eileen sighed sadly as she watched the two lovebirds. She looked at the tv.

"Eileen." The girl glanced at Rigby. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Rigby." Eileens eyes drifted over to Mordecai and Margaret, who were giggling at each other. Her eyes narrowed for a brief moment at Margaret then she sighed again. "I'm just..." she started, refocusing her attention on the raccoon. "I had a hard day at work today that's all."

"Alright then!" Rigby said happily.

Eileen leant her arm on the couch and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "Yeah..."

Rigby grabbed the remote. "Come on guys, lets get this movie started!" He pressed a button and the movie came on. Mordecai and Margaret settled into the couch, holding hands while Rigby smiled as it started and Eileen felt her mind wander 5 minutes in.

20 minutes later and the film was interrupted with a loud yell, just as a ghost popped up in front of the screen.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and soon, a small giggle was heard. Their heads turned to see Rigby pissing himself laughing. Mordecai hugged a terrified Margaret then sent a glare Rigby's way. He picked up a cushion and threw it at him.

"Not cool dude."

The cushion hit him square in the face. "Ow dude! What the heck was that for?"

"For scaring us!"

"Psssh get over it." Rigby said rolling his eyes. "You guys want any snacks?" He said, getting off the couch.

Mordecai frowned. "Yeah, get me a can of you're a jerk."

Rigby ignored the insult. "Anyone else?"

Margaret shook her head.

"Eileen?"

The mole pushed her glasses back up her nose and willed her heart to slow from the scare. "No thanks Rigby."

Rigby shrugged. "Alright." He walked away and halfway to the kitchen, he yelled out. "More snacks for me then!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes then looked down at Margaret, who was holding a hand to her chest.

"You alright?"

She sat up. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Sorry about that. Rigby can be a real jerk sometimes."

"It's fine. I understand. Let's just continue watching the movie."

Out of the corner of her eye, Eileen watched them.

"You know, you really jumped before." Margaret said.

Mordecai went red. "No I didn't. Rigby does that all the time so I-" He stopped when he saw Margaret smile. "What?"

"Pffft you just don't want to admit that you got scared."

"Well of course I did. He yelled out of the blue-whaaaaat?" Mordecai whined when he saw Margaret laugh.

"Uh huh..."

Mordecai smiled. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"You jumped more than me."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You're still shaking."

Margaret held out her hand and she saw that he was right. She drew it back and rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'm sorry for being scared."

Mordecai laughed and held her close. "I forgive you."

Eileen almost scoffed at the lovebirds. Her eyes drifted to the kitchen door when she heard a few plates smash and she jumped off the couch, finding the chance to leave them for a minute. "I'm just gonna go check on Rigby."

She didn't expect them to look up so she headed to the kitchen, where she found the raccoon standing on a stool, trying to reach the chocolate chip bisuits on the top shelf of the cupboard. He was surrounded by broken plates and there was already a small pile of snacks on the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Eileen asked. Rigby groaned as he stretched his arm up, ignoring Eileen for a moment.

"No, I'm fine." He said.

After a few minutes of standing still and watching Rigby trying to grab something that was nowhere near his arm length, Eileen rolled her eyes, smiled and walked up. The raccoon saw her from the corner of his eye and he was startled as he was pushed out the way.

"Hey, what're you-"

He stopped mid-sentence when the mole stood on the stool, climbed up onto the bench and easily reached up and took the packet down. Rigby watched her climb back down and when she gave them to him with a simple smile, he went red.

"Thanks Eileen."

"You're welcome."

Rigby walked to the table and put the packet with the pile of snacks. He turned back around and the two stood in silence; Eileen looking down at the broken plates and Rigby pretending to re-count the snacks to avoid the awkwardness.

The raccoons eyes diverted to Eileen and when his eyes caugh the necklace around her neck, he cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"You're wearing the necklace I got you..." He said, his face starting to warm.

Eileen smiled and scooped the opal in her palm to look at it. "Yeah. It's really beautiful Rigby."

Rigby looked off to the side and rubbed his neck.

"This must've cost you a fortune." She exclaimed.

"N-not really." He lied, then he relaxed. "Anyway, it was your birthday and it was worth it to see you happy and..." The raccoons voice trailed off and he blushed as he looked away again.

Eileen smiled. "Aw you're so sweet Rigby."

They stood in silence again until Eileen spoke up. She let go of the opal.

"Who's idea was it to have a scary movie night?"

Rigby looked back up at her. "It-it was my idea."

"Was it?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah. I mean, Mordecai showed me the list and it said Scary Movie Night so I chose it." He shrugged. "We just wanted to do something for your birthday and-"

"Wait, you chose Scary Movie Night for my birthday?"

"Yeah." He noticed she was smiling at him. "Why are you smiling at me?"

"Because I love scary movies!" Eileen exclaimed. She grabbed Rigby in a hug. "Oh Rigby, you're the best! You got me a necklace and you chose Scary Movie Night for my birthday!"

The mole girl finally let him go and when she did, she saw he was struggling to breath. She smiled shyly as he coughed.

"Sorry."

Eileen stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek and Rigbys face turned back to normal as he looked up at her.

"Thanks so much Rigby." Eileen turned and walked off. Rigby just stared at her, watching her and before he could stop himself, he took a step forward.

"Eileen, wait!"

The girl turned around and Rigby felt his face heat up when he walked to her and he stopped in front of her.

"I um, I have another present for you..."

"Really?" Eileen smiled again.

"Yeah, um...close your eyes."

Her eyes slowly closed and Rigby took a deep breath. He shut his eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. Eileens eyes snapped open and she stared at him in shock, her cheeks beginning to redden.

Rigby was inches from her face and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He kissed her on the cheek then drew back and smiled at her. "Happy birthday Eileen."

Eileen watched him walk off, her heart thumping against her chest.


End file.
